Growing Up
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: What will Sebastian do when his, adorable young master begins to... how to say this... begins to grow up? Oh, how scared and confused his master is but so proud... Rated T because I'm paranoid. XD Will continue if people are interested.


**Hi again guys! I came up with this right after I woke up waayy too early. I'm not a guy so I'm not sure how to have this conversation but I can imagine. My sleep-deprived mind comes up with the weirdest things ever. XD And I just wanted to embarrass Ciel again.**

_** Disclaimer: I do this in every story because I'm paranoid. Black Butler is not mine. Sebby and Ciel are not mine. But… if no one else wants them they're MINE! XD**_

"Young master, it's time to wake up." I entered his room with my usual cheerful remarks. My master, is _not_ a morning person and I was not about to deal with a cranky 13 year old boy today. I had too many things to do. As soon as I walked in I knew something was different. Ciel's… scent smelt… different… not wrong but something he would consider to be shameful. It smelt of desire, lust and most of all, vulnerability.

I looked over at the young earl and see his face contorted in pleasure. He arched his back and let out the smallest of whimpers. His whimper was rather cute. His head curved back, revealing his neck to me as he moaned. He gasped again, and let out a small, very pleased cry. I smirked, watching him. My eyes travelled downwards and I saw a very small lump under the blankets.

It was certain. My young master was having his first wet dream.

There was no way I was going to wake him and ruin the perfectly stimulating moment. I watched as he squirmed and moaned under invisible hands, his face flushed with bliss and indulgence. To see my master like this, truly was a treat. Unfortunately, the small sounds escaping his lips were beginning to… give me problems of my own. I was afraid that if I stayed any longer it might result in me being forced to do very… crude, un-butler-like… things. I snuck out of the room, resolving to come back when my master was finished.

I crept down to the kitchen where I finally allowed myself to relax. I collapsed into a nearby chair panting. No one had ever turned me on like this before, especially not when asleep. I took a couple minutes to calm myself down, taking long, deep breaths. I just hoped nothing happened when I undress my master. I knew I would have to hold the inevitable conversation of 'growing up' with the young, pubescent boy. I sighed, I had better go wake him up, he should be done by now. With slightly shaky legs, I walked back to the doors leading to his bedroom. Before entering, however, I took a tentative sniff. Instead of desire and lust, it smelt of burning shame and heavy confusion. But there was still a small hint of desire in the air, which I particularly liked.

Knowing he would need my help, I quietly entered the room with my usual, "Young master?" What I saw brought a wide smirk to my face. Ciel was trying to strip the bed of the soiled sheets while, at the same time, strip himself of the soiled clothing. It reminded me of a young boy trying to hide the fact he wet the bed in his sleep. His face burned with embarrassment, I almost felt bad for him. Without a word I crossed the room and helped him pull off his clothes. I led him to the bathroom connected to his room and drew a warm bath quickly. My master refused to meet my eyes or to even speak to me. I took off my gloves with my front teeth and tested the water. It was perfect. I helped Ciel in and watched as he slowly began to relax in the swirling tub full of bubbles. I went back to the bed and peeled the sheets off of everything before putting clean ones back on and dumping the dirtied ones in a laundry basket. I heard my master call for me from the bathroom in a shaky voice.

"Yes, young master?" I asked as I peeked around the door, "I was just cleaning up, do you require something?" But my lord was too embarrassed to continue.

I crossed the room, shedding my tailcoat in the process and folding it to put it on the counter. I rolled my sleeves up and knelt down by the young teen. I took a sponge and helped him wash off the sticky remains of what had happened, "See?" I assured my master, "It's like it never happened."

The young master looked at the door, not saying anything.

"You seem to be awfully quiet this morning, my lord. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"No!" Ciel shook his head hastily.

After that, I finished his bath in silence, washing away any remnants of his dream. I quickly dressed him and served him his tea. He sat on the edge of his large bed, eyes closed, face still a little red, drinking the warm liquid. I sighed, better do this now…

"Young master?"

"Yes, Sebastian?" He didn't look up at me, didn't open his eyes. Still embarrassed I guess.

"I think it's about time we have a talk…"

His bi-colored eyes snapped up to look at me, "What are you talking about? What talk?"

I sat next to the young teenager on the bed, "Well, I just think it's about time… that I spend a moment, telling you about… your teenage years ahead of you."

"Sebastian, I'm not having this conversation."

"Young master, this happens to every boy around your age. I wasn't expecting it so suddenly and I bet you didn't either. But what has happened this morning made it clear I should explain everything to you."

Ciel blushed furiously, "What happened this morning was nothing but a mistake. It's not ever going to happen again and you are never to speak of it ever again, understand?"

"My lord, I understand you're embarrassed but this is nothing to be ashamed about. What happened is completely normal for a young teenage boy such as yourself and means nothing simply that you're growing up."

"Sebastian, this conversation is over. We are never to mention this again."

I paused for my master to finish speaking but continued as soon as he done, "Over the next few years you may find that your body-"

"I'm not participating in the discussion!"

"That your body will go through many changes, and your voice-"

"Sebastian! Stop talking!"

"Your voice will begin to crack and sound slightly-"

"I'm not listening to this!"

"Slightly different, almost squeaky sometimes as but soon-"

"This conversation is not happening!"

"Soon that will stop and it will get lower and show that-"

"Stop this immediately!"

"Show that you are no longer a boy but a man. As for your body-"

"Don't go any farther!"

"Your body will change in many ways. You'll start growing body hair and-"

"A butler has no right to say such things!"

"And you will grow much taller and your shoulder and chest will most likely broaden and-"

"Sebastian! Stop this foolishness this instant!"

"And your lower regions will mature quite quickly. In addition to these body changes you will-"

"Sebastian, you are under contract! I demand that you cease this embarrassing conversation!"

"You will begin to think differently and probably experience-"

"I don't care what I experience; right now I want you to shut up!

"Experience mood swings and often feel-"

"What I feel or don't feel doesn't matter to you!"

"Feel tired. Your body will require much more nutrition and sleep. Another big part-"

"I told you I don't care!"

"Big part of puberty involves a hormone called testosterone which-"

"Sebastian, don't say any more!"

"Which is the reason for your accident this morning, which is called-"

"SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER! STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

I fell silent, looked down at Ciel's flushed face. He was so cute when embarrassed or flustered, even when he was sending me his best death glare. Though I have to admit, his glare today was particularly admirable, "I daresay, young master, you're glare is almost as good as mine. Truly impressive."

This only served to anger Ciel more and he growled. Normally it might be threatening if only my master wasn't so red in the face. His growl seemed like a small kitten's hiss when their tail gets stepped on. I accidently let a small smirk show and this did not go unnoticed by Ciel.

"Don't try and change the subject, Sebastian. You have no right to speak to your master on topics such as this. It is highly inappropriate and utterly embarrassing."

I sighed, this was going to take longer than I thought, "Young master, please forgive me. But as your butler, I must take on the task of a parental figure towards you and it is about time we discuss things like this. It is nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone. Even demons. I myself have gone through this very same thing."

Ciel looked up at me, and his eyes softened and melted into mismatched pools of intrigue, confusion and even trust and hope. "You too?"

I chuckled at my master's display of his younger side. He really had no idea what was going on but couldn't bring himself to admit to confusion. And he didn't want to ask, he wanted to know but without the embarrassment. "Yes, young master, me too. Do you think I was just born like this? I too was a teenager once and I too went through the same embarrassment and confusion you are going through. That's why I want to help you. I want you to understand that this is only natural and nothing to be ashamed of but instead, something to be proud of. You are simply growing up. Now, my lord, with your permission, may I explain this to you?"

Ciel sat next to me and I waited for his reply. I knew that he wanted my help but he wasn't sure how to ask for it. He finally said, "B-But, you're a demon… is it still… the same?"

I smiled; my young master was clever indeed, "There are some differences to it, though more similarities than anything, would you like me to outline them both for you? It might prove to be… educational."

Ciel nodded, "It's not like I want to hear about this stuff but I would like to know more about demons. How is your… growing process… different than ours?"

I grinned broadly, by getting me to compare demon and human puberty, Ciel would get the information he wanted with minimal embarrassment. He undeniably was an intelligent young boy, worthy of being my young master.

"Well, young master…"

**HAHA! THAT WAS FUN! I hope you guys enjoyed that little thing I came up with! So that's it for this oneshot. Unless I come up with something additional. That goes for all of my finished oneshots. If I see a plot in it, I write it. If you guys see a plot in it, tell me and I'll write it. It's pretty simple. XD Though for now, this is classified as 'Complete'. Thanks for taking the time to read this, it mean SO MUCH to me. But if you want to do me another favor… any good places I could try to role-play as a Black Butler character? Or any of you want to role-play with me? I think it might be fun and help me with my writing a lot. But you can't paste URL links in a review or PM; you have to add a bunch of spaces. But, if you don't feel like it then don't do it, I won't be offended. XD Anyways, I'll hopefully see you guys again, maybe in another story of mine! Bye!**


End file.
